


Caught Myself

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Baby I'm Not Your Superhero [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chex Week, F/M, For chex week, Some Fluff, Some angst, actually etex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Sometimes we're not sure of our desires, until we catch ourselves thinking about them.





	Caught Myself

“So, you’re completely done with Project Freelancer now, huh?” Church asked, sitting himself down besides Tex. She was sitting on a cliff overlooking the canyon, elbows resting on her knees as she leaned forward. Soft blonde hair flowed as the wind picked up, blowing hot air and dust across her face but she didn’t really mind it. 

“Completely done.” She responded, not even looking at him. “Why, scared I’ll go running back there?” 

“Nah.” He cracked open a beer, passing it to her. She hated the shit, but accepted it nonetheless. To her core, Tex could never really deny Church. Especially not this version of him, after everything he had gone through. “After the shit you went through with O’Malley? I’d be fuckin’ shocked if you went back, and I keep expecting you to like stab me in my sleep one of these days, take my money and run away.” 

Snorting out some of her beer while she laughed, she wiped her mouth and set the can down to her side. It was so strange, hearing him act like she would actually fucking hurt him. Sure, she’d threaten and tease but at the end of the day Tex only hurt those who hurt her. 

Taking her time to respond, she looked over at him with a slightly smug grin. He was in his mesh undersuit, like her. All lanky and skinny, with no real muscle to him. Black hair floofed up and messy in the wind. He looked happy, looking at her in the last dying light from the day. In the dusk. It made her happy. 

“O’Malley’s not the only reason I wouldn’t go back to the Project, Church. And I’m not gonna stab you and steal your money.” There was a false air of offense in her voice, “I’ll just take it and spend it on myself.” 

“Oh yeah?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. “What are you gonna buy with my money?”

Had this been real, she might have thought ‘An army to kill the Director with’ or ‘A way to fix everything that had happened’. But this wasn’t real. “A nice motorcycle, so that when we go back home I’ll have something fancy to drive.”

“Home, huh?” He asked, as she settled herself into his shoulder. “I barely even think about home these days.” 

“Yeah.. Earth. Home.” Sighing, Tex looked up at the sky. Stars were starting to shine through the darkness, as night slowly settled in. “When I say home, what do you think of?” 

“I think of that tiny lil house we had before we got shipped out.” 

“Which one?”

He laughed, running a hand through her soft hair. “What do you mean, which one? The one we bought, the small country home outside of the city. With the creaky wood floors, and big windows…” 

“Do you miss it?” 

“I miss you.”

“Church.”

“Okay, okay. Yeah.. I guess I miss it. Wouldn’t be the same without you, though.” Church’s voice was soft, gentle. It felt almost wrong, to have him be so loving and kind to her when she was on the run from the real him. 

Different constellations appeared in the sky. Whether or not they were the same constellations that appeared in the actual Blood Gulch canyon was beyond her. “I wonder…” 

“You wonder?” 

“I wonder if I could build it, the house. The place we used to live in. My memories of it are so fucked up, but maybe if I went through more memories I could figure it out…” She whispered, not caring that he had no idea what she was talking about. It didn’t really matter what he thought, he was just a figment of her imagination. “I’m not as strong as Epsilon, so I don’t know if I could make it but.. Maybe I should try.” 

“Epsilon? Who the fuck is that? The fuck are you talking about, Tex?” He was starting to demand, and Tex was tiring of him. She enjoyed their moments together, curled up on the cliff of Blood Gulch in between memories but… She was getting bored of it, quickly. She wanted, no she needed something new. Something fresh and exciting. 

“I’m sorry, Church.” What did she have to apologize for? There was no reason to apologize. “I’ve got to go now.” 

“Tex, what the hell just talk to--” But he was gone. Disappeared as she stood up, letting the memory fade away. In it’s place was a mess of circuitry and wires, the insides of the Epsilon AI unit. 

It would take a while to go back into Allison’s memories, and it would take even longer to make sure Church, the real Church, couldn’t follow her. But she needed the change, and she was ready for something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure the inspiration for this? I just wanted to crank out some quick stuff for Chex week, and "I Caught Myself" by Paramore came on so it kinda devolved into slight angst?


End file.
